Cold Embrace
by Jumping in Winter
Summary: Gray, an exile, returns to Fairy Tail after twenty years have passed. Now a weathered middle-aged man, he aims to redeem himself. He seeks out his old friend, Erza, but finds something he doesn't really expect.


A / N Thank you for reading! Please feel free to express your opinions. Any feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Cold Embrace

* * *

It was a warm day as Gray stepped over the hill. No cloud had dared block the sun's rays. The wonderful blue of the sky a majestic sight to see for all concerned.

Peace had reigned through these lands for almost two decades. He, an exile for his actions, hadn't walked these paths for twenty years. He hadn't seen a blue sky for half of that.

It would not be melodramatic to say that he was a lonely, withered middle-aged man.

The reason for his return was one of redemption. His purpose was to regain his honor. Even more, to humbly beg for forgiveness.

In youth, he was rash and angry, too hasty to render justice to those he considered deserved it. He had paid a harsh price.

The meadows he walked through were overflowing with color. Flowers of every kind as far as he could see. Their master had tended well to them.

A small dirt covered path led him to his destination, a small rustic cottage, well-taken care of and lovely. It's owner certainly had a way of caring for life. She knew how to ensure things lived, more so, that they lived well.

It was no surprise to him, to meet on his way, a red haired boy who could be no more than fifteen years of age.

Training with sword and shield, the boy attacked his wooden target. His flourish was so familiar to Gray, he could swear he saw the same girl who wore an eye-patch, nearly twenty-five years ago. He was a warrior-in-training and had much to learn. But Gray was certain that his teacher would lead him to great strength and knowledge.

Gray stepped onward and neared the boy. The red-head was out of breath, sweating profusely from his exertion. Gray, a small smile gracing his aged lips, realized that the boy had probably been training since before the sun was up. His teacher could be cruel and kind. Gray knew this from experience.

Gray stopped and sat on a moss-covered fence just opposite and behind the boy.

He had skill, but was reckless, as all youths are. He would overextend in his riposte and leave his side entirely open. A more experienced swordsman would ruthlessly exploit this weak point. But what interested Gray, was the absolute ferocity with which the boy wielded his sword. He gave the Gray the impression that he was absolutely relentless in combat.

In some moments, the boy looked just like his mother, and had it not been that the boy was the spitting image of his blue-haired father, he would have sworn that this boy was a male-version of his mother. It was a joyous thing to see. The boy had in him such lightness, too, something that his mother lacked. A carefree set in his shoulders. The boy was happy.

She was a good mother. Through all the death and sorrow that she survived, some of which that he had caused, she had lifted herself above it all. She was always worthy of his reverence. Yet, the very fact that she could produce such a strong son, nearly moved his bitter heart to tears. She was able to move on. Something at which he failed.

His shame too much for him to bear.

The boy must've noticed his watchful eye, because he stopped his maneuvers and turned around to look at Gray.

"What's your problem, old man?"

Gray, sighed, there must be some other influence in this kid's life. A flaming influence.

"I'm here to see your mother, boy," Gray answered him.

The boy tensed up and seemed threatened. Gray understood. A strange man coming to his home, staring at him, and wanting to see his mother. It would certainly seem suspicious.

The boy had covered the gap between them and had lifted his sword to Gray's throat.

"What the hell do you want, you droopy-eyed exhibitionist?!"

Gray's eyes widened. He had lost his shirt. Damn.

"I am an old friend of your mother's. Is she here?" Gray asked calmly as the tip of the boy's steel sword pressed underneath his chin.

"I don't recognize you, so you're not from the guild! How do you know her?" The boy interrogated Gray with a tone of voice that he couldn't help but smile at. He sounded just like his mother.

"What the hell are you smiling at, you old fart?!"

Gray began to chuckle. The voice of Erza with the words of Natsu.

Gray replied, amused, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, boy?"

The red-head blushed and began to waver slightly

"I doubt Erza would approve."

The boy was silent. Gray was sure he hit home with his comment. But confusing the boy wasn't why he was here. He needed to confess. He needed to find his family, once again.

"I am an old friend of your mother, and if you called her, she would recognize me."

The boy didn't look convinced. Gray assumed that anyone his mother had met in his presence were Fairy Tail mages. People he would have known since birth.

Gray wasn't around for that, so it was no surprise that the kid treated him so suspiciously.

"What's your name, old man?"

Gray was apprehensive to give his name. Give it and she would chase him away with barely a word spoken. Don't give it and the boy would sever his head from his shoulders.

Gray stuttered, "I..."

The boy grew impatient, "Well, what is it?!" He commanded, pressing his sword more closely against Gray's throat.

Gray was growing annoyed. The boy was throwing a wrench into his plans. Gray covered his finger in his element, lifted it to the tip of the sword and flicked the sword right out of the hand of the red-haired firebrand.

To say the boy was shocked would be a massive understatement. He looked like a rabbit caught in a trap.

He didn't mean to scare the boy and it didn't help that commanding voice of one of his oldest friend blasted through the silent grove.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" She exclaimed.

Gray sighed, this was going to be more difficult than he had hoped.

The boy ran, leaving his sword in the dirt, to his mother.

Gray stood up and turned to see her. She looked more motherly than he thought she could. A baby in her arms. A small child hiding behind her dress.

She looked so healthy. So happy. The stern expression in her eyes, he realized, was only there because he was.

The boy reached his mother and stood in front of her in a protective manner. He was still shorter than she was, so she could see past him.

Gray stepped forward. Afraid his courage would fail him and his heart beating a mile a minute, he stuttered out a greeting.

"Erza, I..."

She pushed past her son, and transferring the baby in her arms to his, interrupted Gray mid-sentence.

"Why are you here, Gray?!"

She was wearing a dress and an apron. Gray was absolutely shocked. The great warrior-maiden Erza, who had conquered so many foes and had faced so much evil, was standing before him a doting mother. She was aged slightly. Yet, she was as beautiful as she was when he had last seen her so many years ago.

This was not going to plan.

He had intended for their reunification to be shared in softly spoken words. Not in harsh words that are usually shared before a battle begins.

"I came here to..."

She interrupted him once again. "You have some nerve to return, Gray!"

She wouldn't let him finish a thought. He supposed he deserved as much. Her last memory of him, he was sure, was not pleasant.

"Erza! I am here to apologize." Gray pleaded.

She was indignant. "An apology does not undo what you have done!"

Gray walked closer to her. They were screaming at each other. Nothing would be solved this way.

She ordered her children to go inside the house. Before they had disappeared from his sight, he saw that the young child was an exact copy of her mother. From the hair to the chin. Erza had her own little family. He was happy for her.

Gray stood in front of her. She was guarded and he could taste the spark of her magic in the air. He only had a few moments before she would drive him back into the dark from whence he came.

"Your children are beautiful, Erza."

Flattery, however, has always been useless to try on her. So Gray continued his trail of thought.

"I know that you don't want to see me. I know that the guild would rather forget me. I just want a chance for forgiveness."

She looked at him skeptically, "Forgiveness? You believe that you have that option?"

"Please, I..." Gray stammered pleadingly.

"You were exiled for a reason, Gray! You cannot just return and hope that everything would just work out for the best!"

"I have nowhere else to go, Erza."

She hardened at his statement, "How dare you!"

Gray recoiled. So there was no hope. This was his last option. A dark wave of rejection washing over him.

He had spent these years wandering throughout the world, seeing things most men would dream of. Some most would see in their nightmares. He never again found the home he did with Fairy Tail. He did have companions for brief moments in time, breaking his sorrow and loneliness.

They usually did not last.

But he had found someone these last five years. She, however, was doomed to die. A curse set upon her, took her from him.

He had fought to break it. He, however, had failed.

To return to his only remaining home was all that was left for him.

Gray grimaced. Nothing was left for him if he didn't have Fairy Tail.

Gray forged a glorious claymore, fell to his knees and offered it to Erza.

"Kill me." He said stoically.

She took the hilt, silently marveling at his improved skill, and pressed the edge to his throat.

"I want to." She stated. She, however, hesitated. Whether by mercy or by fate, she had, in that moment, recalled all the good memories that she shared with him. The time she spent crying on the river bank and he comforted her. The time Phantom Lord had wreaked havoc. The Tower of Heaven. The Grand Magic Games and all the struggles afterwards came flooding back to her. She could not kill him, even though he had caused more damage to her and the guild that could ever be put in words.

Gray closed his eyes. He was ready.

It was his time to accept the cold embrace of death.

Gray waited but it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw Erza standing above him with tears streaking her face.

Damn him if her tears couldn't break him.

She dropped the claymore and turning her back to him said, "I never want to see you again."

She walked towards the door of her quaint little cottage and as she reached the doorway, Gray called after her.

"You look happy, Erza, and your family is beautiful. I am truly sorry. I only hope that you can find it in you to forgive me someday."

She froze in the doorway, her shoulders shaking.

Gray stood up and dusted off his pant legs.

"Goodbye, Erza."

She disappeared behind the closed door.

Gray walked over to the abandoned sword of the red-haired son of Jellal and Erza. He picked it up and gave it a swing. It was a good sword.

In the last few years, he had learned some enchantment skill. He could give this sword a chill that could cut through the hottest flame. It was not permanent, but would last as long as the boy remained true to his family and guild.

Something he could never maintain.

He walked to the door of the cottage and leaned the sword against the doorframe.

He grazed his fingers against the door. Disappointment filling his being.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Next Chapter: Embrace of the Ocean


End file.
